Ben (Alfie)
Ben is a contestant competing on Totally Dramatic World Tour. His label is, The Insane Goofball. He was on the Team Mrodd is Really Really Really Really Huggable team. In chapter sixteen's challenge, Ben got moved to Team Victory. Coverage Totally Dramatic World Tour Ben was first introduced in We're In De Nile with Nick, Nalyd, SG, Sarah, Brandon, Bryan and Koops. He exploded the bus with a smoke grenade while Nalyd was on it even though he denied it to Chris. In the next episode, Reddy, Ben, Koops, and Sunny get trapped in a cave in situation before exiting the pyramid. A song occurs with him singing back up and Reddy singing lead. By the end of the song, Ben clears the last rocks in front of the exit and with Reddy, Koops, and Sunny ending up on his team named by Rhonda called Team Mrodd is Really Really Really Really Huggable. His team gets second place in the challenge and Team Victory has to go to elimination. In Is That Bull, Ben acts as his random self and sings I Believe I Can Fly but after being scolded at Koops he stops. It is then revealed by Sunny in the confessional that he is in an alliance with Sunny, Koops, and Mrodd with Koops as the leader. His team gets second place in the challenge again and Team Victory loses. In 26 or More Miles Left, Ben seems surprised when Sunny says that Koops is going to win and give Sunny a cake making Ben a little angry. He doesn't talk for the rest of the episode and yet again his team gets second place in the challenge and Team Victory loses. In Canal Race, Ben lights the fire for his team and when Sunny asks who taught him how to do this he responded Nicole mysteriously and changed the subject about going to Rome, met this big snooty guy and made a fire not making much sense like Ben does. When Sunny thought about crashing in a different place, he suggested Milan the fashion capital of the world excluding Paris. Next he made the plane crash in Milan by lighting a fire on the loser class. A challenge made up on the spot by Chris results in everyone getting mad at Ben because if they went to Rome it would of been an all you can eat chocolate challenge. His team ends up getting second in the challenge for the fourth time in a row and Team Victory yet again visits the loser class. In Luis Spanish Tour, Ben gets emotional after regretting lighting fire on the loser class. He looks back on blowing up the bus in the first episode and starts to think about making better choices while Sunny comforts him. He sits out after a while in the challenge and this time his Team wins the challenge but Team Victory loses like usual. In Can't Stop Failing in the Louvre, Ben gets bored in second class and is surprised when Koops reveals that he has a brother. He also tells Koops that he has a brother that is different from Ben. His team gets second place again and Team Victory loses. Trivia * The user is based on Ben109.